For woven slide fastener tapes having fastening elements molded onto longitudinal supporting cords or threads, the usual method of producing gaps employs severing only the head portions of the fastening elements leaving the leg portions still attached to the tape. These remaining severed leg portions are abrasive when brought into contact with skin, are difficult to sew through, and tend to become jammed in a slider during movement of the slider.
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,090, 3,611,545, 3,711,930 and 4,131,223, contains a number of processes and apparatus for gapping a slide fastener wherein the fastening elements are completely removed from the sections of slide fastener tapes being gapped. However, the prior art methods are employed in different types of slide fasteners other than the present woven type of slide fastener, and are unsuitable for employment in completely removing elements from sections of slide fastener tapes wherein the elements are mounted on longitudinal supporting members woven in the edges of the tapes.